Angel is only my name!
by xtremelybold
Summary: Angel gets in the wwe, but love threatens her career. Will she choose love or her career or will she figure out how to balance both so she can handle it? Read and Review It's what keeps me going.
1. Chapter 1

Angel is Always Prepared  
"You idiot." I laughed. It was really hard not too, when your friend is Shane and he's a "genius" according to the test the schools give. Then the second he walks into your kitchen he slips on a sloppy wet floor. I held out my hand and helped him up. I was still laughing when he smacked my shoulder.  
"You don't have to be so mean about it." He whined. I smiled. He came over cause he thinks I spend too much time to myself and that he's my only friend which was true. So he was planning on introducing me to his best friends and I think that there was more about this then he was telling me.  
About me, I am about 5'6 with dark brown wavy hair to the bottom of my shoulder blades with blonde bangs about two inches shorter. I was wearing a black halter top and denim blue hip huggers. Shane is about 6' tall with short green hair used to be brown.He's a wwe superstar. Which I was working hard to become so I didn't need anymore disturbance like romances and more friends. They didn't really help anyways. We got into Shane's car and drove for about 20 minutes. We finally reached a house with a field of something growing there.We both got out of the car and a guy came out of the house. He was a muscular with a little chuck. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and about 6'1. He gave me a tight smile and went to talk to Shane. I followed Shane and the other guy.  
"Angel this is Matt Hardy. My FRIEND and co-worker." He said rubbing the friend part in my face.  
"Yeah and your lucky you have any friends, Shane." I smirked."Nice to meet you, Matt."  
"Nice to meet you too." He gave another tight smile. Then we heard a thud of a door. We all turned to look. It was a blonde about the same height of the Matt. He was a muscular too, but without the little chuck. He came over to where we were standing.  
"Hi. I'm Jeff Hardy." He said and we shook hands.  
"I'm Angel." I replied.  
"No last name, then?" He joked.  
"It's for me to know and you never to find out. Plus I don't give my last name to one night stands." I joked. Matt and Shane were heading inside and I quickly followed with Jeff picking up the end. We headed into the living room. Shane sat next to another blonde, who was little shorter than Jeff and little more chuck on him than Jeff but less than Matt. I sat in a love seat and Jeff sat next to me. Matt took a recliner.  
"Angel, Shannon. Shannon, Angel." Shane said. Ah, the blonde.  
"Hi." We both said in unison. Shane and Shannon started to whisper something to each other and Shane to Matt, who happened to be on his other side. So it was like this Shannon, Shane, and Matt. Then on the other side was me and Jeff. So I couldn't hear a thing they were saying.  
"Hey. What are you saying? Secrets don't keep friends." I whined.  
"No wonder you don't have friends." Shane teased. I shook my head and laughed with them.  
"Let's play truth or dare." Matt suggested. I looked at Shane, Jeff and Shannon. They all looked up to it and so was I.  
"I'm in." I smiled.  
"Me too." Jeff, Shane, and Shannon said.  
"I'll start." Shane said."Matt truth or dare?"  
"Dare." He replied. 'Not smart' I thought.  
"Okay, I dare you to put on lipstick and kiss your dad." Shane said. Matt grunted and found some lipstick that his girlfriend must of left on one of her nights over. His dad came downstairs and he jumped up and ran to him. His dad saw him before he could get to him and ran so it became a chase and Matt ended up winning. The rest of us were laughing. Matt wiped the rest off and sat down.  
"I would never make a good woman." He stated. We all shook our heads in agreement.  
"Well, dad is never going to be the same." Jeff joked.  
"Okay. Let's continue." Matt said."Angel truth or dare?" I looked around at Shane and Shannon and realized that they already knew what Matt was going to dare me. If they knew what the dare was then did they know the truth question was? 


	2. Chapter 2

Angel tells the Truth  
"Truth." I thought this would be the safer way to go. Matt acted like he was thinking about it, but I knew that he wasjust pretending.  
"Who is the first person, in the room, that you would have a one nightstand with?" He asked. 'Hmm good question.' I had to admit. I looked around at everyone.  
"I would say Jeff. After all he's the best looking." I had to pick on them. Matt whispered something to Shane, who evilly smiled.  
"Damn it! Quit with the whispering." I whined and complained again. "My turn. Shannon truth or dare?" He looked at Shane, who shrugged.  
"Truth." He said being careful about it. I thought so a little bit.  
"Do you wear thongs and if so do you like wearing them?" I knew he did because I could see his strap.  
"Yes I do and I like wearing them on wrestling days." He said. That would explain his wearing them now. Cause it's Monday. "Jeff truth or dare?"  
"Dare." He bravely said.  
"Go in the kitchen, take Angel with you cause she'll do anything, do something and have her come out here and do something gross which then you have to do." Shannon dare. With that Jeff grabbed my hand and we went into the kitchen.  
"Jeff be careful you don't know where that's been!" Matt teased and warned. I got a mean gross idea. I gave an evil smile as I thought about the idea some more.  
"Jeff, can I borrow a condom?" I asked him. he gave a sexy smile."Keep your pants on. Wait maybe not." I gave him a wicked smile. He handed me his condom out of his wallet too curious to ask. I whispered something in his ear, at which, he smiled at what he heard. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We enter the living room. We were both smiling and biting our lips.Jeff was concealing something in his hand.  
"Guys, I never thought that she would do this but she did." He said excitedly. He opened the hand that concealed the condom. The condom had a white gooey subtance in it. I grabbed it from Jeff's hand and smiled.  
"That's not what I think it is, is it?" Shannon, who was usually quiet, asked. Matt and Shane looked at each other.  
"Yes, it's all Jeff's." I said. I lifted the condom to my mouth and licked some of the white goo. "Tastes great, your turn Jeff." I lifted it to Jeff and he did the same.  
"Wow, I do taste good!" Jeff half joked. "Try it, Shane." Jeff suggested. Shane shook his head and tried to run. There was, however, one thing stopping him and that was a wall. Jeff grabbed him and plugged his nose forcing him to open his mouth, I stuck the the white goo in his mouth....  
  
(a/n Please review good or bad Just review. Thanks) 


	3. Chapter 3

The Goo  
Matt and Shannon looked at each other as poor Shane was being forced to taste the white goo. Poor Shannon looked real pale and sick like he was going to throw up.  
"Umm..not too bad. Shannon try it." With that Shannon ran to the bathroom, leaving Matt alone for us to get and we knew it wouldn't be easy. Jeff pretended to go check on Shannon. Then Shane went in from the side pretending to look out the window to see the wonderful day. I went in the front and slowly approached him. Then Jeff and Shane grabbed him and forced him to open his mouth, same way Shane was. It was hard because he kept struggling. We eventually won that battle and after Matt tasted the goo. Just as we finished with Matt, Shannon emerged from the bathroom.  
"You tricked me!" Matt exclaimed with a bit of laughter. "It's sugar and flour watered down. A good trick. Bad mixture, the sugar and flour."  
"And YOU got A's in school." Jeff teased. We all sat down. I could helped but laugh and at the same time felt sorry for tormenting Shannon. As we all got comfortable again, a blonde walked and sat down.  
"Angel, Trish. Trish, Angel." Jeff was first to say. 'How considerate,' I thought. I shook Trish's hand.  
"So what did you two do in the kitchen?" Matt asked. Jeff playfully put an arm around me. Which I quickly threw off me.  
"We talked." I said before Jeff could say anything untruthful.  
"That's not true. We did much more and your no Angel by the way." Jeff interjected. My jaw dropped. 'How dare he!' I thought. Everyone was joking around mostly about me. 'Thanks Jeff' I thought.  
"Time to go." Shane sang.  
"Starting an Opera." I teased.  
"Yeah I better be going." Trish said and looked at Shannon, who nodded.  
We all walked outside together. I turned to Jeff and layed and a smacker on him. I had caught him off guard and he almost fell.  
"I thought you were extreme, I guess everyone is wrong once in a while." I walked to Shane's car. As I opened Shane's door, it was slammed barely missing my fingers.  
"I'll show extreme not today but tomorrow don't forget." With that he passionately kissed me and went inside. Showing me up once again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I was getting ready to head to the gym, when my doorbell rang. I headed to the door and low and behold it was Jeff. It was probably the blue hair that gave him away first.  
"How did you find my house?" was my first question.  
"Shane. Are you ready to find out the meaning of extreme or not?" He asked.  
"I don't think you know the meaning of extreme." I challeged. With that he pushed me in my house, letting him in. Then he passionately kissed me and pushed me against the wall.  
"You ready?" He said. I nodded my head. With that he pulled out a condom. A small shiver was sent down my back. (A/N Okay I think you get the picture and sorry it was so short. Please Read and Review) 


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with warm arms around my waist. I could tell I was going to have to learn to walk with a pain without making it obvious. I looked at my watch and jumped up. Grimacing with pain. I carefully moved Jeff's arm not to disturb him. I ran from the couch to my bedroom. I quickly grabbed clean clothes from my closet. I wrote Jeff a note and called Shane.  
"Hello. This is such a lovely night." He said. I knew he was a little irritated with me.  
"Umm...yeah...will you come get me?" I knew he would but once he sees Jeff, I would never hear the end of this.  
"Yeah...would I ever leave you behind I will be there shortly." He hung up. I place the phone back on the charger. I went back in the living room and Jeff was gone.  
"I could've sworn I left him there." I said when I felt a presence behind me.  
"Very funny." I turned around to face Jeff. "Now where were you going?"  
"Somewhere you aren't." I said with a sarcasm.  
"I think we need to talk." Jeff said. I agreed. I really didn't need a relationship right now.  
"Yea." I told them.  
"I think we should be just friends." Jeff said. I was relieved. It felt like a great pressure had been lifted.  
"I agree. I really don't need a relationship right now. I do however need a friend." He smiled. We decided it was time to get to know each other.  
"So how many relationships have you been in and who was your last?" He asked. I started to count on my fingers as a joke.  
"Five or six relationship, but I've had two one night stands. That includes you. My last relationship was with a guy named Adam Copeland." I said. "Now it's your turn."  
"I've had about twelve relationships and five one night stands, you included. My last relationship was with a chick named Beth. I would probably still be with her if it wasn't for the stress of me traveling." He explained.  
"Why don't ask her out again? I mean your not traveling now." I was just trying to understand. He frowned for a second.  
"Last I heard she was dating a well-to-do guy. I mean she seems happy and I don't want to ruin that." He explained. I felt bad for him.  
"Well, why do you just start hanging out with and win her back." I hope he would find a way to get her back. He seemed to have a far away look in his eyes when he spoke about her. We were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. I looked out the window and saw Shane. I hugged Jeff good-bye and grabbed my stuff.  
"I have to go but you can stay a little longer. When you leave make sure you lock my house." I said.  
"Yeah I will make sure to do that. Bye." Jeff said. I ran outside shutting the door behind me so Shane couldn't see Jeff. We walked to his car and headed to my WWE try out. I guess they were going to finally put me on live TV for my debut. If I did well they are going to keep me, if I did bad they would either send me back to training or get rid of me. I was a little bit nervous. Okay very nervous. We enter the arena parking lot.  
"You ready. Angel. I really don't think that name fits you. You should have been Devil or Demon." Shane said. We both headed in to the arena.  
Once in the arena we headed our separate ways. I headed towards Eric's office and Shane to the gym. I found Eric's office, knocked on the door, and waited.  
"Come in!" Eric shouted from in the office. I pushed open the brown door and walked in. I sat in a brown plush chair across from Eric.  
"I am Angel ..." I said getting cut off.  
"I know who you are." He said looking unhappy. "You came to work with the best. Well I hope Vince made it clear that this job is based on your ability to keep fans screaming with you or against you and your performing ability."  
"Yes, he made that perfectly clear and I will give you a 110%. I swear it." I promised.  
"Good, but if you don't I won't hesitate to fire you. You're going to do a heel part today. You will attacked Lita in her match against Victoria. You are dismissed." He smile at the look of confidence on my face. I got up and headed to the divas' locker room. I put my stuff down and went to find Shane. I found him in the gym. He saw me and came over to me.  
"Guess who's coming back as a Sheriff of Raw?" He asked me. I was confused a sheriff of Raw. I had no idea.  
"Who?" I really wanted to know.  
"Stone Cold Steve Austin." He simply said. I was really excited I always imagine working with him now is my chance! This seems so surreal. Shane laughed at my expression. "I better get back to work, go talk to the divas okay." I nodded and left to get ready for the huge match I was about to have. I walked in and all the other girls got quiet.  
"So your my partner tonight. I'm Victoria." said the pretty girl with black hair. We shook hands.  
"I'm Amy AKA Lita." The redhead said. I shook her hand. "I'm your rival for tonight."  
"Your Matt's girly right?" I was just checking cause that's what I heard.  
"Yep." She was very proud of it, you could tell. Trish waved to me. I waved back. They were all nice so far.  
"Who's this untalented addition to the already bad Divas. If it weren't for me, every Diva here would lose their jobs." She matter of factly stated. The other Divas rolled their eyes.  
"Well, from what I saw of your wrestling you are slow and very bad." I said not taking those insults.  
"Ask Eric who is..." A brunette interrupted her.  
"Yeah and asked how easy you put out, Gail, that is something you always seem to forget." The Brunette asked. "I'm Molly." She offered her hand. I shook it.  
"I'm Angel." I said. My phone rang. I answered it. "Hello."  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" The person asked.  
"I'm good. Who is this?" I asked.  
"It's me, Jeff." I smiled at that.  
"Hey. How are you feeling?" I was concerned after our conversation.  
"I'm fine. I took your advice and talked to Beth." He seemed happier.  
"What'd she say?" All the Divas were listening to me.  
"She said she missed me and she wasn't dating that guy anymore and we're going to give another shot!" He was very happy.  
"That's awesome. I got to go. I will talk to you tomorrow. Bye." I hung up.  
"Who was that?" Lita asked.  
"Just Jeff." I told them. They looked at each other. "He's with Beth again and I know they belong to each other." They all nodded in agreement except Gail who left.  
"Let's go shopping after the show. All of us." Molly said. We all nodded our heads in agreement.  
"Victoria, Lita, and Angel you guys are up in five." The stage announcer said.  
"I'll you there." Victoria and Trish said and left. 


	5. Chapter 5

Angel's Debut  
  
Victoria was versing Lita that night. Therefore they left at the same time. I wasn't do to go out to the ring until one minute before Victoria pins Lita. The dear old Eric found me. I sighed I knew that this wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Angel, you will be interfering after the match is over, understand?" He growled. I nodded and he left my presence. I watched the monitor in the backstage. They both were working with each other wonderfully and I just wished that I could do half as good.  
  
"I hope I can do that well." I said to reassure myself. All of a sudden, there was a pair of hands on my hips. I felt a shiver run down my back. I tried to swallow, but it was caught in my throat.  
  
"You'll be fine, trust me." Adam (Edge) whispered in my ear. I knew it was him beacuse he was my last boyfriend. I turned around and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Your big mouth friend told me that you had a try out. So I thought I would come see you." He explained. That's one thing that I am thankful for is us still being friends.  
  
"Thanks. I got to get out there. I will talk to you afterwards." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left to the ring. I need to focus on this, nothing else. I took a big breath and ran out to the ring. I flipped in to the ring and kicked a celebrating Lita in the gut. The crowd errupted in boos. I continue from the kick in the gut into a DDT. Then Proceeded to the top turnbuckle. I stood up and felt the energy rush through me. I did a mockery of the guns. Then I proceeded to pull off a near perfect moonsault. The crowd was outraged. Victoria helped me up and embrced me. Just as Trish rushed out to save her friend. Victoria and I slid out of the ring and headed up the ramp to the backstage.  
  
Once backstage I ruched to find Adam but never did. I went back into the locker room and was greeted by Trish, Molly, Lita, Stacy, and Victoria.  
  
"You did great! I can't believe you pulled off the moonsault." Amy(Lita) exclaimed. I felt myself blush. Everyone joined in the praising. Unfortunely, it was one of many things that was short lived.  
  
"You sucked. I mean even if you did pull off the moonsault you still stucked. They didn't even give you a push like they did to me." Gail spat at me. Then she shoved pass me. I could feel the anger rise in me.  
  
"Never mind her. She's just jealous." Trish spat at her in my defense. Molly chuckled.  
  
"Shall we shop?" Molly asked. We all nodded.  
  
"Let's go." I was ready to go shopping, I think..  
  
"Alright, let's get going before it's too late." Stacy said.  
  
"Are we taking separate cars?" Amy asked.  
  
"Nope. I have a mini-van today." Trish said and the rest of the girls squealed. I ran and to tell Shane what was going on. So he wouldn't worrying. Then we proceeded to the van.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~The Mall~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, I want to go to Victoria's secret first." Amy exclaimed. We all nodded our heads in agreement. We headed there for our first stop. It wasn't until we were looking a the thongs and bra I relized that I could afford any now. I just browsed for a while. Then the others decided that it was time to go. They tried to loan me money to buy something for myself but I wouldn't let them.  
  
The other stores the same thing happened. We decided around 12:00 am that it was time to go home/hotel and sleep. My muscles were starting to get a tad bit sore. Trish drove me home. Molly, Amy, and Stacy fell asleep by the time we reached my house. I got out of the van.  
  
"Why don't you guys stay here tonight?" I offered I had plenty of room.  
  
"No sorry. We already paid for our rooms for the night." Trish explained.  
  
"Maybe next time." Victoria said.  
  
"Do you need a ride to the airport?" Trish asked.  
  
"No, Shane's taking me there tomorrow. But thanks for asking." I said.  
  
"No problem. We will see you on the plane tomorrow."Trish said.  
  
"Okay. Night." I said and they drove away. I watched as they disapeared in the distance. I headed in the house and checked my messages. Jeff, Adam and Shane. I decided to call them tomorrow. I headed to my single comfy bed and fell immediately to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up the ever annoying beeping of my over priced alarm clock. I groaned and hit the snooze hurting my hand. I layed in bed for about ten minutes and my snooze went off. I forced myself off the bed. I went through my closet and packed everything that I needed. i grabbed my clothes for today, a towel, and jumped in the shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got out of the shower and changed. I headed into my room and brought the bag with my stuff in the living room. I grabbed my phone and called Jeff first.  
  
"Hello." A very sleepy voice answered the phone.  
  
"Jeff?" I heard a yawned which comfirmed it was him.  
  
"Yeah." He yawned again.  
  
"You called." I just stated.  
  
"Yeah. I saw your debut. It was great." Jeff praised.  
  
"Thanks. I still have some to work on yet." I atated.  
  
"You did really well for your first televised show. Hey. I am really tired so I am going to go back to bed. Bye." I laughed.  
  
"Bye sleepy head." I hung up the phone. I then dialed Adam.  
  
"Hello." He answered.  
  
"Hi. You called." I said skipping to the point.  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to tell you why I wasn't there after your debut." He paused.  
  
"Yes?" I was never very patient.  
  
"I had to talk to Vince about my job." He said. "He was very impressed with you. Anyways I might be joining you on RAW." He said. I was excited I would be able to work with Adam.  
  
"Adam thanks for being there for my match that meant alot to me." I said it and I meant it.  
  
"No problem. Istill care about you and you know that." He said with a sighed. I knew this but I also knew I didn't need a relationship now. " I have to go. I will talk to later." With that he hung up the phone. 


	6. Chapter 6

Angel's Problem  
  
I cradled the phone for a little longer. I missed Adam so much. I have to keep reminding myself why we broke up in the first place. I knew then it was the right thing to do then, but now I am not so sure anymore. When we ended our relationship we were engaged and very happy. However we weren't able to stay that way. I still remember how it happened. I was hurt and I felt empty. It wasn't either of our faults that it happened. I still love him. I do! I just can't have him now, then, or ever. I still remember his arms around me. I remember the way he would kiss me good-bye. You could say I never quite recovered from being with him. I now know I never will. I replaced the emptiness with sex and I have been working even harder at wrestling. I only wish he could have been by my side when...I mean we only ended our relationship because...  
  
The phone rang interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Hello." I answered realizing I only had twenty minutes before I had to leave.  
  
"Good morning. How was shopping?" I immediately recognized the voice.  
  
"It was...fun, yet different. How's your day, Shane?" I asked. I was lying on the couch talking to Shane. My finger played with the cord of the heated throw blanket on my couch.  
  
"It was good. Are you ready, yet?" He asked. I sighed  
  
"Just about." I replied. I heard a engine sound. 'It must be the boy who mows my lawn.' I thought.  
  
"Are you going to let me in? " Shane asked over the phone. I hadn't heard him knock. I hung up the phone and answered the door. I stepped back and let him in. He looked at me. I smiled then hugged him. He smiled back at me.  
  
"Help yourself to whatever you need or want, while I finish up a couple of things?" I said. My head snapping back into reality and out of the past. I ran into my bedroom and grabbed my bags. I took the one that wasn't filled up and took in it the bathroom and crammed everything I needed in it. I drug that bag out to the livingroom. I grabbed my keys off the counter. I turned off all the lights and the tv. Shane offered to carry my stuff but I told him no. I put my bags in his trunk, then sat in the front seat. Shane got in and we both buckled up. I leaned my head against the window. I watched the endless country side fly by us. Something I had a feeling I was going to miss. I started to think about the past couple of days. Jeff, Adam, and lovable Shane. Jeff is such a sweetheart and I am really happy for him and Beth. Adam, well, I wish things were different between us. Then there's Shane, he is always there for me. I don't know what I would do without him.  
  
We arrived at the airport on time. We were greeted by Trish, Amy, Ms. Jackie, Stacy, Molly, and Victoria. I went up to them and we all ended up in a group hug. Shane watched in utter amazement. I turned around to find a smile spreading across his face. 'What is he smiling about?' I wondered. I smiled back at him. We boarded the plane: I sat next to Shane. I fell asleep about ten minutes after I sat down.  
  
(A/N Please Review!!!!!! I want to know that people are still reading this. The next chapter is going to be in Shane's POV. Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed!) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Shane's POV)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except original characters.....

A/N: Sorry took so long um...been very busy I am working on two of my others too....

I watched as Angel continued to sleep. I knew she was very emotionally worn out for the past couple of years. She's always been such a sweetheart even throughout everything. Her family knows what had happened to her and her reasons for breaking up with Adam. They weren't there that day but I was. I saw the hearts break and the pain of the after math.

Flashback

I was sitting anxiously inthe waiting room. It was completely white with red chairs. I have never forgot the all too familiar smell of the hostipal. I had been there for agood hour. I was very worried we had already been here once this month. She told me they just wanted to be safe. They tols her they could only hope. She came out in tears of anger,confusion, and frustration. I stood uo and held her. I knew onve she told Adam they would break up. I told her that I thoufhr that on the way back to to her place before we went to Adam's. She wanted my there for support. I was watching her heart breaking in front of me and all I wanted to do was to put the pieces back together. She had tears in her eyes on the way to Adam's I knew he would soon be joining her soon.

Angel knocked on his house door. She stood nervously tapping her foot. He answered the door in what seemed to be hours later but actually only a minute later. He looked at her then me in a curious manner. SHe smiled at him. He could something important was going to happen. He allowed us in. Angel gave him a peck on the cheek. Adam led us to the livingroom, where he sat on the loveseat. Angel sat next to him. I sat in a recliner across the livingroom from them. In between us was a coffee table. I could tell Angel was fighting tears.

"Adam, I really need to tell you something." She looked to the floor as if she was wishing it would swallow her whole.

"Okay, so what is it?" Adam asked cautiously. He knew that she was serious.

"I...I have been...." She started but almost didn't seem like she could finish. A tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. "I have been...diagnosed with......cancer." she had pretty much whispered it. "They found it in my uterus. They aren't sure if I will survive. If I do, I will never be able to have kids." She took a deep breath. "I know you want to have children. So I think it would be best if you found someone else to love."

"What!? You tell me that you have cancer and break up with me at the same time. " He was frustrated now.

"Trust me it's for the best." She said.

"How do you know it's for the best!" He said almost yelling.

"Because I am not going to let you watch me DIE!" She said yelling now.

"I don't want to lose you. I love you, Angel." She shook her head.

"No...you don't. You love someone else. You'll be fine." She reassured him.

"Stubborn like usual. Since you won't listen to me, we atleast have to be friends." Angel nodded in agreement. They both had tears in their eyes. I could stand it anymore so I had to say something.

"Wait! What about break up sex?!" They both laughed.

End Flashback


End file.
